


Hop in, I can take you there (Follow the path to my heart)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun, who doesn’t believe in love at the first sight, meets a cute guy called Kyungsoo while visiting his grandmother on the countryside and he thinks that Kyungsoo might be the one. The only obstacle is that Kyungsoo is a cucumber farmer.





	Hop in, I can take you there (Follow the path to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Code: YFBD-172
> 
> Oh gosh, I had fun writing this! The things with cucumber are my personal experience, since I’m my own cucumber farmer haha! To the prompter, thank you for the genius prompt! This is for you! And also for everyone who is anticipating this, I hope I don’t disappoint you with how this turned out! Have fun munching on the cucumbers, folks! (This could have a sequel though in the future. We will see what happens. Winks!)
> 
> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1287248/

It’s a nice intake of freshness when Baekhyun breathes in the air of countryside. He doesn’t remember when the last time he stepped his foot here was. All he can remember is all those papers and busy phone calls during working hours. After spending so much time in the city, Baekhyun can’t help but to appreciate the calmness of the countryside.

He also doesn’t remember when the last time he came and visited his grandma was. His grandma lives in the countryside, enjoying the life of the calm farm and flowery garden. She chooses to stay alone despite the objections coming from her children. Baekhyun loves that side of his grandma the most. She is so hard headed for what she wants the most.

Now that he is here, he can’t wait to meet her again.

But the question is… how should he get to her house?

Baekhyun sighs, wiping the sweat off of his temple as it rolls down to his eyebrow. He is currently standing by the side road, not knowing what to do or where to go. He took a few buses to follow the routes from the city to the countryside, but after the last bus dropped him by the bus stop (which miraculously so empty without anyone around), he is clueless about what to do.

He doesn’t even remember this countryside to look so deserted like this. No one seems to be passing and he can’t even walk anymore. The summer is too hot for his liking, making him sweaty and his polo shirt is plastered all over his torso. He shouldn’t even choose to wear these tight leather jeans, oh gosh. He should just settle with cotton sweatpants.

His phone is not even helping. At first he almost thought that he could just call his grandma and ask her of the way to her house, but one look at his phone is enough to tell that he can’t get any signal from where he is standing. It’s not funny, oh come on. Baekhyun whines to himself. Why would the countryside seems to be so empty and without any technology? He can’t even use GPS!

Baekhyun drops down to sit by the side road, praying to God with all his might that someone would pass by. He can’t take this blazing heat anymore, goodness.

He is not sure how long he has been sulking there on the road, tugging onto the zipper of his luggage, until finally his ears perk up at the noise he hears. A sound, a very distinct sound is coming closer to his way and Baekhyun, with all the hopes back onto his face, rises up very quickly and ignoring the vertigo of the blood rushing back up to his head. He will get some kind of help now! Please! Don’t let this only be his hallucination after being deprived of water for almost an hour!

Some kind of tractor is seen driving closer from the end of the road. The sun is too shimmering and Baekhyun needs to squint his droopy eyes to see that he is not hallucinating and the vibration he feels under his feet against the road is real. He gets help! Hallelujah!

The tractor drives closer and Baekhyun lifts a hand up, waving to catch the driver’s attention.

“Help! Please!” He says when the tractor is only a few meters away from his spot.

The driver looks up; staring at him from under the round farmer hat he is sporting on top of his head. Baekhyun heaves a breath, gasping for a fresh air in this humid temperature.

“Sir, can you help me, please?” He asks breathlessly, throat closing and mouth drying. The tractor stops right in front of him, the engine dies down, and it’s all silent again without the noises of the vibrating tires and metals.

The driver looks up, his hat is tipped off at the back and Baekhyun can finally see the face of the driver more clearly.

 _Sha la la._ As if it’s in a drama, Baekhyun hears a soundtrack or some kind of background music accompanying him while staring at the face of the tractor driver. It might be the trick of the sun or maybe Baekhyun is really indeed hallucinating, because the driver seems to be shining _fuah fuah_ like some kind of main character in a shoujo manga, full of pink colors and flowers here and there.

“Do you need help with something, Sir?” The driver asks and his voice, _oh his voice_ , Baekhyun swoons internally. The driver is considered very young, he might just be at the same age as Baekhyun, but he looks more mature, more older, more... sexy with those beads of sweat and the slightly tan skin he is sporting from staying under the sun for too long.

“Y-Yes, I actually, uh, I am, um, I mean I just...” Shit. Baekhyun is losing control over his mouth. He can’t even understand what kind of blabber he is doing as his ears ring and his head is kind of dizzy and jumbled from the sudden meeting with the handsome farmer.

If he is this handsome, while would he become a farmer? He should be a movie actor or a CF star!

“Slow down. The sun is hot, I know.” The farmer guy says with a soft laugh. Baekhyun pinches the back of his thigh, preventing himself from making any squealing sound because damn that laughter!

“Ah, yes! It is hot! Indeed hot! Hahaha! Ha. Ha. Ha.” Baekhyun finds himself joking so lamely. What the hell, Baekhyun? Where is the unofficial certificate of being the mood maker and impromptu comedian when you need the skill the most?

The farmer guy sends him a gentle smile, as if he understands him. “It’s okay. Everyone experiences the summer heat suffering at least once a year.”

Baekhyun grins awkwardly, before suddenly he remembers what he is supposed to do.

“Oh! Can you help me? I’m supposed to go to my grandma’s house but I’m not sure on how to go there. I don’t get any signal here and I can’t make a call for help and it’s so hot right now and I can’t think straight and I don’t have any other idea and when I saw you coming closer you don’t even know how happy I am—”

The farmer guy laughs again, his eyes crinkling on the corner and his lips form a heart shape. Baekhyun immediately swoons like a girl and shuts his mouth.

“You are blabbering!” He says and Baekhyun thinks he wouldn’t mind to stay as an idiot as long as he can make the guy laugh at his idiotic, dumb acts.

“I-I’m sorry!” Baekhyun squeaks. The farmer guy waves it off with his hand, damn his hand and those veins running up from the base of his fingers up to his arms—

“Come again? You need a ride to your grandma? Hop in, I can take you there!” The farmer guy says kindly and Baekhyun thinks he has developed such a deep crush for this guy. I mean, come on! It’s not everyday a handsome guy will offer you help while sporting such charming smile on his attractive face!

Baekhyun nods shyly and goes to retrieve his luggage. The guy climbs down from his tractor and helps him with his belongings.

“Ah, no! I can do this myself!” Baekhyun shrieks and his mouth feels dry when the guy lifts his luggage with no effort as if it weighs nothing. Look at those veins.

“Let me help you. I can see you are clearly tired and exhausted. The summer heat is kind of affecting people who are not used to be here.” The guy smiles and heaves his belongings up to the back of the tractor. Baekhyun feels his knees go weak and he slowly climbs up the tractor, even getting a help from the guy with a slight push against his butt because the vehicle is kind of high from the ground. He holds back a squeal at the touch on his butt.

“Are you settled already? I don’t want you to fall off when I start the engine.” The guy says softly. Baekhyun melts (because of the summer, clearly not because of his caring words) and nods at the guy.

When the vehicle starts moving again, Baekhyun appreciates the soft breeze of the wind hitting his face and cooling his sweat down. The guy smiles as he glances to him.

“What’s your name? I’m Kyungsoo.” The farmer guy says, his lips form the heart shape again whenever he smiles.

Baekhyun shudders. He gets his name! He gets his crush’s name!

“I-I’m Baekhyun! Nice to meet you… Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head. “The same goes to you, Baekhyun. Oh by the way, do you know the way to your grandma’s house?”

“I think I know. Do you know Grandma Heejoo? She is my grandma.”

There is a flash of knowing look on Kyungsoo’s face before a very wide smile spreads across his pretty plump lips.

“Grandma Heejoo? You are her grandson? I should have known! You look so alike her!” He says excitedly and Baekhyun narrows his eyes, silently questioning what’s the relationship between his crush and his grandma.

“Do you know my grandma?”

“Yes! Everyone knows her actually! She is the most kind and friendly grandma in the whole village!” Kyungsoo laughs, his lips stretching. Baekhyun wonders how does it feel to touch his lips with his own fingers.

“It seems like my grandma is famous from the way you compliment her.” Baekhyun tries to joke. Kyungsoo chuckles. “She is indeed! You should have told me that you are her grandson! Or actually she should have told me you are coming here, so I could fetch you from the bus stop.”

Baekhyun shyly smiles. “She doesn’t know that I’m here actually. I come for a short vacation, escaping the busy city life.”

Kyungsoo grins. “You are from the city? I can see that pretty much from you. You are dressed too fashionable here.” He runs his eyes up and down and Baekhyun feels weirdly intimidated with that gazing eyes. It feels like Kyungsoo is checking him out (which entirely is not wrong).

“I know, right? I shouldn’t even wear this outfit. It’s so hot here! How come you can handle the heat?”

“Try living here for the rest of your life and you won’t even feel the heat.” Kyungsoo jokes. Baekhyun smiles, slowly gaining his confidence back.

“Actually, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo calls and he tries to ignore the shudder running down his spine when the guy calls his name, “what do you do in the city? Do you work in an office? In a cubicle?”

“Yes, I do. I work for technology selling company. I work for the finance so I deal with money all the time. I can’t even wash the scent of money off of my hands.” Baekhyun lifts his hands up, waving them to press more on his words. He barely realizes that Kyungsoo’s stare lingers on his long, pretty fingers for a second.

“How does it pay? Well I suppose?”

“Hm, not really.” Baekhyun shakes his head, “My boss is stinky little old man. He wouldn’t even give us any raise for the past years. I have to survive from my salary which is under the government standard.”

Kyungsoo smiles in understanding. “Well, you can just move here and live with your grandma, don’t you think? She sells the best knitted sweaters in the whole village and you can be her finance.” He jokes.

Baekhyun feels like his eyes are popping out of their socket. “My grandma does what?”

“She doesn’t tell you?” Kyungsoo asks, an amused smile is playing on his pretty lips. Baekhyun shakes his head no. The farmer guy laughs softly, turning the gear of the tractor as it turns to the other road way.

“Grandma Heejoo knits the best sweaters and we stand in line to buy those sweaters. She must have sent you some, right? Since you are her grandson and all.”

Baekhyun grimaces. “Uh, she did but I have never worn any. People in the city think those kind of sweaters are old and ugly.”

Kyungsoo blinks his round eyes. “Do they? Actually we love those sweaters. It’s warm and knitted sincerely. You should see it when it’s winter, the whole villagers will wear it.” He laughs softly. Baekhyun feels so bad for ignoring his grandma’s sweaters; because he only pays attention to those city people and he doesn’t even wear it. Look! Even his crush wears one!

“Ah, I should wear it sometime.” He mutters softly.

The farmer guy reaches a hand out to pat Baekhyun on his shoulder. “You should. I bet your grandma will be very happy to see you wearing it.”

The encouragement brings a smile to Baekhyun’s mouth. He nods his head, which in turn gets an even wider smile from Kyungsoo.

Oh God.

Baekhyun is in love.

He has been single for around a year or two, since his last relationship was only based in pleasure. His last partner and he had no chemistry, they didn’t even cuddle. They met and went on some dates, making out whenever they liked, and fucked each other’s brain out whenever they were in mood (which was always).

It was easy to see that they were never in love. They were even never in like, if you know what I mean. Baekhyun is a single and lonely city guy who works in an office with 3 meters cubicle which will get suffocating when he is in stress. He is a lonely guy who is seeking for attention and affection, for someone who can easily understand him, talk to him, listen to him, and joke with him without even making everything awkward.

Sadly enough, Baekhyun has never believed in love at the first sight. Sure, while he watches so many movies, love at the first sight always seems so beautiful and magical, like you feel like you belong together with the other person, feeling the electrifying chemistry when you as much as touch their fingers. It’s kind of ridiculous if you ask Baekhyun.

But now, funny enough, he _experiences_ it himself.

Damn it. Kyungsoo is a cute guy, handsome, and sexy all combined together, forming a perfect species God had made. Baekhyun is losing his mind over how someone so perfect and nice like this even exists and he lives in the countryside. Those men in the city are rich and smart with their mouth, but never had Baekhyun found them so attractive just when he first saw Kyungsoo from under the shade of that round farmer hat.

Funny, right?

He falls in love with someone who he has just known in less than an hour, and it’s even the type of love at the first sight.

“Baekhyun? Are you tired?”

He breaks out of his trance when Kyungsoo waves his hand in front of his face. “O-Oh?”

“I guess you didn’t hear what I said,” Kyungsoo says with an understanding smile before he continues with, “hang on there. It’s only for a few more turns until we will arrive by Grandma Heejoo’s house.”

Baekhyun nods absentmindedly, as he is apparently too entranced with the appearance of the farmer guy. His eyes trace over the short cut of the guy’s hair, which looks so soft even under this blazing summer heat; then down to his strong eyebrows, which Baekhyun has never seen fit for someone else’s face other than Kyungsoo. Then he trails down to his nose, it’s cute like a button and he imagines poking it with his finger. The last are his lips, which are to die for, because they look so wet and plump and pinkish and thick, Baekhyun loves thick lips, he would love to bite and nip with his own teeth, sliding his tongue over the seam and, oh look, Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out to lick over the lips—

“Gah!” Baekhyun gasps, rubbing his face to try to get rid of the filthy images.

Kyungsoo glances at him. “Are you okay, Baekhyun? Hang in there! Just one more turn to the road!” He says worriedly, picking up the pace of the tractor although it’s only for the slightest bit.

Baekhyun is screwed because he can’t erase the images of the farmer guy’s lips out of his brain. Really, Baekhyun? Coming here to the countryside to rest and relax from his strenuous work, but only to fall in love and imagine filthy scenes of someone else?

“Baekhyun, we have arrived.” Kyungsoo pats his upper arm, so gentle and subtle, leaving him even more agitated.

Kyungsoo hops off the tractor in one swift move after he stops the engine. He offers a hand to him, his palm opened up, while smiling gently to Baekhyun who is in the verge of fainting (both because of the heat of summer and the heat from his own embarrassment). Shakily, Baekhyun reaches for his hand and he shudders. Kyungsoo’s hand is not that soft; it’s even rough and chapped maybe because he works outside.

“There you go.” Kyungsoo mutters, helping him down from the high tractor and giving his lower back a gentle pat. Baekhyun then glances around the pretty house which is very simple, but very much welcoming and very much a home for him other than his cold, dusty, and empty apartment.

When he hears some noises, he glances back and boy does he regret it, because Kyungsoo’s veins are out along his arms as he heaves Baekhyun’s luggage down to the ground. The beads of sweat running along the veins, Baekhyun thinks he might need a good time of sleep and rest because he has just imagined licking the sweat off. This must be because of the summer heat. Yeah.

“Grandma!” Baekhyun calls, deciding to distract himself from doing the filth. He walks to the front door, knocking onto the beige colored wood. It takes no time for him to listen to the sounds of pitter patter of soft sandals, before the door is opened and the old face of his grandma comes to his sight.

“Baekhyun?!” She chirps out in shock. Baekhyun grins. “Yeah. Don’t I get a hug?”

His grandma might be old but she is still the strongest woman ever because she squishes him right into her arms. Baekhyun chokes, wanting to tell her that he is all sweaty and sticky, but it seems like she wouldn’t care about it.

“My dear Baekhyun! I don’t know what you are doing here, but I surely miss you a lot, boy! Look at you! All bones and skin! Did you even eat?”

Baekhyun pouts, puffing his cheeks in disagreement. “If you are saying that I’m too thin, then you are very wrong, Grandma. This is what we call with slim.”

The woman ignores him as her eyes catch the sight of the smiling farmer boy by her gate.

“Kyungsoo, darling! Did you help my grandson all the way here? I’m so sorry, he is kind of allergic to summer heat and he can’t think straight when he is all hot and bothered!” The woman says, embarrassing the grandson who is whining because of the weirdly chosen words.

Kyungsoo laughs at that, shaking his head. “No problem, Grandma! It’s only right for me to help Baekhyun here, because when I found him, he looked like he was about to pass out.”

“I did not look like that.” Baekhyun says, pouting, but he can’t fight the urge to smile.

The woman giggles softly; her old hand pats the farmer guy’s arm.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. Come by when you are hungry. I will have your precious condensed milk cake ready.”

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding. “Sure. I will come sometime later soon! Unfortunately I have to go now! I’m sorry!”

“I’m sorry for keeping you here and thank you for helping me.” Baekhyun comes closer to thank him and also to grab his belongings. The farmer boy nods.

“No problem. I will see you soon, Baekhyun!” He grins as he takes steps back towards his tractor, still smiling at the grandma and grandson.

It might be the trick of the summer heat but Baekhyun can see the light reflecting on Kyungsoo’s sweaty and oily face, making him shines bright like a diamond, _cue Rihanna’s song here_ , despite his slightly tan skin.

When the tractor drives away, Baekhyun sighs contently while thinking about how Kyungsoo is the one he has been looking for.

 

 

***

 

 

Now fresh after a bath and is finally out of those sticky tight clothes, Baekhyun sits on the couch and sips onto his grandma’s famous iced tea. The woman herself is seated beside him, running her fingers over his damp locks.

“How is living in the city, Baekhyun?”

“Tiring,” Baekhyun huffs out, “Boring. And expensive.”

It’s true though. Living in the city is tiring because you have to get into crowded places, facing the traffic jam, and trying to survive with your limited salary to buy those expensive things. It’s boring because Baekhyun doesn’t have someone to lean onto or to listen to his nagging and whining.

“Move here with me, then.” The woman says softly. Baekhyun scrunches up his nose. “Can I really? I don’t think I can leave my job just like that, Grandma.”

“Nonsense. All you can do is to turn in your resignation letter and settle in with me. It’s relaxing here, the people are so kind to this old woman.” She says, sighing fondly.

Baekhyun sits up straight. “About that… Grandma, how do you know that farmer guy?”

“Do you mean Kyungsoo? Oh, he is one of the most famous farmers in the whole village. He is very kind, you should have known that already since he helped you.”

“Yeah, but he talked a lot about you? Saying that you sell knitted sweaters and all? How come he knows you better than I?” Baekhyun feigns an annoyance, folding his arms in front of his chest. The woman pulls onto his ear, making Baekhyun winces in pain.

“It’s not his fault that he is more caring to me than my own grandson.”

“Grandma, it hurts!” He shrieks, rubbing his ear after finally having it released from the tight grip.

“He is kind, right? And he is still single too!”

 _That_ steals Baekhyun’s attention. “Grandma, what is he doing for living? He is driving such tractor around the village.”

“I’m not quite sure but as far as I know, he is vegetables farmer. He always gives me free veggies on the weekend. Such a sweet boy, if only he is a bit older then I won’t mind at all!”

Baekhyun heaves a shocked gasp. “Grandma, you wouldn’t!”

The woman laughs loudly. Baekhyun giggles along with her before his head is occupied by the same farmer guy who has become the center of his attention.

Funny.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun groans out in the morning, the sunlight falls upon him from the opened curtains. So far, this is the best sleep he has ever had in the past few months. Without having to worry about being late or getting scolded by his supervisor, he wakes up and feels so fresh. Baekhyun ignores his dead phone and leaves it in the deepest part of his luggage.

His grandma’s voice is heard humming an old song, some kind of trot, while she walks around in the kitchen. Baekhyun can smell her specialty which is cream soup and damn, doesn’t he hungry for that.

“Grandma! Good morning.” He greets, yawning in the middle of his sentence and getting a light hit on his arm from the woman.

“Cover your mouth! Why are you being so carefree in front of me? That’s rude.” She teases him. Baekhyun narrows his eyes on her. For an old woman, she sure has a high standard in joking that he sometimes doesn’t even understand.

“I don’t want to pretend to be someone else, Grandma. Not in front of you, since you are my favorite!” Baekhyun throws his arms around the woman, snuggling and acting like a lazy, spoiled cat. The woman grunts, jabbing his stomach with her hand.

“Take a shower, Baekhyun. You stink.”

“I do not stink!” Baekhyun gasps in betrayal. He sniffs all over himself but the woman hits his bottom to kick him out of the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

The shower he has is one of the freshest showers he has ever had for the past few months. All his previous showers were rushed because he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to catch the bus or even forget his morning coffee. Now here, he closes his eyes and enjoys the water running down his face and body in the right and perfect temperature.

His hair is still damp by the time he walks back into the kitchen. Grandma is scooping the soup into a bowl and she rushes him to go take a seat. A bowl of steaming soup is placed in front of him and Baekhyun smiles widely. Oh, how much he misses of homemade cooking. As much as he can fix himself a few cooking while living alone, Baekhyun misses the smell of that warm and homely food. Mostly his grandma’s, because she is the best cook he has ever known.

“I will eat it well.” Baekhyun mutters, picking up the spoon to scoop a bit of it. As soon as it enters his mouth, he can’t stop the moan.

“Grandma, you are the best.” He says breathlessly, before scooping down the soup like a starving man. The woman laughs and goes to retrieve a small towel. She goes to ruffle his damp hair to dry it while Baekhyun enjoys being pampered like a baby.

“Do you have anything to do after this?” Grandma asks him and Baekhyun shakes his head no. “Would you like to help me with something, Baekhyun?”

“Sure! What is it?” He puts the empty bowl back to the table before turning around to face his grandma.

“Water the plants outside for me, will you? There is a hose and the shower. I need to go to the market to buy more food, knowing that you are going to be hungry all the time.” She pinches his nose. Baekhyun grins. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

With the hose on and the shower in his other hand, Baekhyun watches his grandma walks out of the house and goes along the way of the road towards the said market she had mentioned before. She is so old but she is still so healthy and strong, Baekhyun can’t even be prouder of her.

The plants consist of flowers and herbal, so Baekhyun takes his time to water them one by one. The flowers are so pretty, they vary in colors from red, pink, orange, yellow, even blue. He crouches down in front of the plant everytime he finishes watering one.

Baekhyun hears the low gate is pushed open and he readies himself to greet his grandma, but it’s not her. It’s the farmer guy from yesterday. It’s Kyungsoo, his crush.

“Hello, Baekhyun! Good morning! Enjoying the flowers?” He greets softly.

Baekhyun smiles shyly. “Good morning to you, too. Yes, they are so lovely, I can’t keep my eyes off of them.”

Kyungsoo is still fresh as it seems like he hasn’t worked in the farm. His hair is still a bit damp and his skin still looks so soft without any sweat. Baekhyun runs his eyes up and down on the guy.

“By the way, is Grandma inside?” Kyungsoo asks him.

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “she is out to the market. Do you need something? I will tell her later when she is back.”

“Ah, no. I just come to ask her whether she might need more veggies because I’m going to the farm right after this.”

“Farm? You are veggies farmer?” Baekhyun can’t help but to ask. He is curious and he wants to know his crush more, okay? You can’t blame him for having a love at the first sight.

Kyungsoo laughs. “Yes. You haven’t seen any farm before, have you?”

“No, actually. So it’s kind of intriguing me. The farm, I mean.” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly, although he really wants to add but _you intrigue me too_.

Kyungsoo looks like he is thinking before he flicks his fingers, as if he gets an idea. “Do you want to join me in the farm? I can show you things you haven’t seen before.”

Tempting. The offer is so tempting. Baekhyun wants to go with him! He is so attractive, Baekhyun is going insane! Moreover with that charming smile, forming a heart, it feels like he is offering his heart to Baekhyun.

“I… I guess I can come with you.” Baekhyun mutters softly, being shy. “But can we wait until Grandma comes back? The house is empty so…”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Of course! Don’t be so afraid with me, Baekhyun! I bet we are around the same age! How old are you, if you don’t mind?”

“No, it’s alright. I’m twenty five.”

There is a twinkle in Kyungsoo’s eyes and it’s so pretty, Baekhyun thinks he might die because he can’t do anything about this massive crush of his.

“We are the same age! Ah, it’s nice that I met someone around my age! Most people here are older than me or younger than me. Nice to meet you, friend!”

Oh no. Baekhyun’s internal self is crying. He is being friend zoned!

 

 

 

 

 

They sit down on the bench, with Baekhyun playing with the hose shyly and Kyungsoo asking him questions regarding the city.

“I’ve never gone to the city.” Kyungsoo admits sometime later and Baekhyun glances at him in surprise.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No,” Kyungsoo offers him a teasing smile, “but seriously, I have never gone to the city before. I love it here.”

Baekhyun hums. “You should visit the city sometimes. I can be your tour guide, as I have been living there for a long time. They sell a lot of farming things, I’m not sure what they are called but I think you would like it.”

Kyungsoo grins. “Sure. I will have you as my tour guide later.”

 

 

 

 

 

Grandma comes back while they are in the middle of talking about her and her knitted sweaters again. Baekhyun’s not sure how long they have been chatting with each other; but seriously, this is the best chemistry he has ever felt with someone else. Most people who he had met were in the night clubs, holding a glass of alcohol or smoking. Baekhyun usually was approached by those people who found him attractive and it wouldn’t took too long before they locked themselves in one of the cubicles and made out. Sometimes it even ended up with him on his knees or the stranger guy pleasuring him against the wall.

But now… talking in normal conversations with someone he has knows for more than 20 hours? Crazy, it’s so weirdly normal and crazy but Baekhyun likes it. He likes it a lot.

After having Grandma’s excited agreement of him coming with Kyungsoo to the farm, Baekhyun grabs onto his cardigan and sport sneakers, before he follows Kyungsoo to walk along the road. During the whole walk, they keep talking and chatting and joking and laughing and they just click. They click so perfectly, and if it is to be said in the cheesy words, it would be like Baekhyun has finally found his soul mate or the missing piece of his puzzle.

 

“And we are here.” Kyungsoo announces after quite a walk. Baekhyun heaves a breath, not used to walk for a long time as his life is usually filled with riding the taxi or bus.

Wide spread in front of him is a farm with various vegetables. Baekhyun looks around in awe. He usually just buys the veggies in the market and without knowing how certain veggies grow up.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo asks, smiling at his awed face.

“It’s so cool!” Baekhyun claps his hands, his eyes taking note of a spot for cabbages, another spot for cauliflowers, and so many other veggies.

Kyungsoo pats his shoulder. “You can sit there,” he points onto a small bench, “while I work to harvest some.”

Baekhyun blinks. Should he really sit while watching Kyungsoo works? No.

“No. I want to help you.” Call Baekhyun a fool but he would do anything for love. Even if being burnt under the heat.

“Are you sure? It is going to tire you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I try a new experience, right?” Baekhyun grins at him, showing his outer confidence while his inside is practically screaming that he is a fool. What if there is a bug? Or worm? Or maggot? Or even worse centipede?!

“Okay. Come with me. I need to put on protection for you. You are under my care so I shouldn’t get you hurt.”

Baekhyun swoons, holding a hand over his chest while Kyungsoo walks away ahead of him. Such a thoughtful and kind and nice guy. He doesn’t mistake in his choice.

Kyungsoo hands him a farmer hat which Baekhyun puts it on top of his head without any worry. There are some kind of pants to cover his legs (since he is wearing sweatpants) and a pair of hand gloves.

“I’m ready for the war!” Baekhyun makes a pose, one hand up while another one is fisted. Kyungsoo laughs loudly, holding his stomach as he bends over. Baekhyun smiles at the sound of his laughter.

“Okay, come and follow me.”

 

 

 

 

 

It takes time for Baekhyun to understand how to pluck some veggies, but he enjoys plucking the bell peppers and chili. They are easy. Kyungsoo goes to bend down to cut some cabbages and spinach.

Baekhyun’s first journey of harvesting in the farm is filled with shrieks, of course. There are bugs flying to his face, hitting his head and cheeks. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut and makes some kind of wild gestures with his arms, pretending to be a windmill to chase away those bugs and flies. Kyungsoo is laughing for the whole time.

They rest some time later and Baekhyun sips onto the refreshing iced tea, hearing the ice cubes clinking against the glass. Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“You are doing a pretty good job for a first timer.” He comments.

Baekhyun grins at him. “Am I?”

“Yeah. Not many can stay under the heat like you and even help me with this. Thanks, Baekhyun.”

_Yes, of course. I just want to woo you and I hold back all those tears and shrieks. You don’t even know how many worms I have pretended to not see._

“Actually, it’s a pretty big farm,” Baekhyun starts, “but there are not that many vegetables? Do you only sell those? Is it enough for you?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s not enough, of course. But worry not, this is not my main occupation. At least, not my main veggies.”

“Do you mean you have another veggie on another farm?” Baekhyun lifts his eyebrows questioningly.

“Yeah. Come with me. I will show you.”

Baekhyun puts back the glass of empty iced tea and follows after the farmer guy. He can see the sweat on Kyungsoo’s back, with it being plastered by the damp t-shirt. Oh that back, Baekhyun wants to clutch onto it while they—

“Ta-da. Welcome to my baby farm.” Kyungsoo opens his arm and shows the new farm that Baekhyun hasn’t even realized before.

“Uh—”

Cucumbers. Cucumbers everywhere. It’s a _cucumber farm_.

Has Baekhyun told you how much he despises that certain vegetable? No? Now you know.

He despises cucumbers with all his might but fate just has to play trick on him by making him fall in love with a cucumber farmer. Funny how life works.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? This is my major occupation. These babies keep me alive.” Kyungsoo says proudly while staring at many of green cucumbers hanging down and ready to be harvested.

Baekhyun gulps, his leg unconsciously takes a step back. Kyungsoo seems to notice his silence.

“Baekhyun? Are you okay? You look pale.” He says worriedly. Baekhyun holds onto his face, forcing a chuckle out of his mouth. “U-Uh, I might be tired.” Yeah, of course. He is tired and frightened by those evil cucumbers.

Kyungsoo sends him a smile that is full of understanding. “It’s okay. It’s your first time anyway. Maybe we should go back and you can rest. Come.”

Baekhyun nods weakly at his suggestion. He sways like a zombie, left and right, before Kyungsoo clasps an arm around his shoulder to help him walk straight. Dayum.

 

 

***

 

 

“How was your day? Did you have fun?” Grandma asks while they sit and enjoy the dinner. Baekhyun nods distractedly.

“Are you tired, Baekhyun? Kyungsoo told me you have worked hard today. It’s nice to see you making friends with him.”

Baekhyun smiles at her, nodding. “Yeah, I… I had fun.”

Had fun with cucumbers, yes.

 

It’s easy to tell that Baekhyun is having a hard time in sleeping at night. He bites down onto his blanket, groaning because he can’t shake the image of Kyungsoo being sweaty out of his head. Kyungsoo’s laughter is ringing in his ears and Kyungsoo’s cucumber farm is haunting his mind.

Seriously, is it funny that Baekhyun: a) a someone who has never believed in love at the first sight to fall in love at the first sight, b) a someone who has vowed to never meet any bugs, flies, and worms to work in the field of farm and harvest the veggies, and c) a someone who hates cucumber with all his might to fall in love with same someone who he helps in doing the work in the farm and to be a cucumber farmer?

Screwed. He is so screwed. Baekhyun wants to cry in misery. This is so not happening. A case of Byun Baekhyun falling in love is only happening once in a lifetime but should he really fall in love with someone who loves something he hates the most?

He thinks about not meeting Kyungsoo again. Who knows how long this crush will be going. It can be only for quite some time and he might be able to forget Kyungsoo once he is back to the city…

Noooooo! He doesn’t want to forget Kyungsoo! He doesn’t even think he can forget him. Kyungsoo is too perfect and precious to be forgotten.

Baekhyun shoves the blanket away, staring up to the ceiling in the dark night. Can he really pass this? This might be one o the many obstacles he might face in the near future if he insists to continue this massive crush of his (not that he can stop it that easily).

He needs to. He wants to be a special someone in Kyungsoo’s heart, more than those cucumbers. _Argh, cucumbers! I hate you!_ Baekhyun wails in his head, gripping onto his messy locks.

He should be out of his dilemma soon because it’s nearing two in the morning and he hasn’t even gotten a blink of sleep, due to his love and hate problem.

Baekhyun is sure he can do this. He can finish this!

Love can conquer everything, even for his hatred to the cucumber!

 

 

***

 

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun! Are you ready for another day?” Kyungsoo asks for the first thing in the morning when Baekhyun opens the door. It’s still so early but the farmer guy is already up and looking so fresh.

“Another day?”

“Yeah! You were tired yesterday so it seems like you did not hear to what I had said, but we are going to have a cucumber party today!”

Baekhyun pales.

Fuck.

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a whole lot of his energy for Baekhyun to stand in the middle of the cucumber farm and eww, look at them.

Kyungsoo is grinning so widely, even as much as humming a song to showcase the world about how happy he is right now.

“You look… so happy.” Baekhyun comments. The farmer guy grins. “Of course! They are my babies.”

Baekhyun forces a smile and he is this close to wave a white flag to give up, but then his previous night of inner peace comes back. In no more than a second, he musters up a brave smile and fastens his hand gloves.

“Where do we start?” He asks.

Kyungsoo laughs. “That’s the spirit.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo! Wah!! What’s that?” Baekhyun shrieks. It’s not even two cucumbers in his basket and Baekhyun is already screaming like a maniac.

“Oh, that. It’s a white fly. It harms the cucumbers. Look, there are still many under the leaves.”

Kyungsoo lifts one of the leaves and sure enough, Baekhyun feels all his hairs on his body stand up at the sight of white decorating.

“What is that?!”

“It’s some kind of bugs. I usually scrape them away with a stick, since I don’t want to use any pesticide. I don’t want to hurt my babies.” Kyungsoo frowns.

Baekhyun gulps, in the edge of crying. God bless him!

Cucumbers after cucumbers are stacked in his basket; but so do his screams and shrieks.

“No! Go away!” Baekhyun waves a palm repeatedly in the air, seemingly trying to chase the fly away.

Kyungsoo is laughing happily while watching him doing some kind of self defense arts.

“Fuck! Don’t chase MEEEEEEEE!!!!!”

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo chokes in between his laughter.

“DON’T LAUGH! IT’S NOT FUNNY— GO AWAY!!!”

“Baekhyun, you are being so cute right now!” Kyungsoo comments, still laughing and holding onto his stomach.

“THIS IS NOT CUTE! THIS IS UGLY— FUCK FUCKKKK!!!”

Baekhyun has given up in maintaining his good look. Screw with looking good! As far as those damn flies won’t attack him then he is content with life!

Three baskets of full cucumbers are enough to tell that they are done for the day. Baekhyun’s eyes are half lidded, as it seems like he is losing half of his soul. He leans onto the wall, gasping for breath. Kyungsoo chuckles from beside him, heaving the baskets up from the ground.

“You should have just told me that you are so scared.” He says. Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him.

“You could have seen it yourself that I’m scared.” He says lowly. Kyungsoo shrugs. “You looked happy.”

“Happy?!” Baekhyun shrieks, then pointing a finger to his own face, “Is this what you call with happy?”

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh. “Kinda. For me, at least.”

“This disheveled look is a happy look for you? Messy hair, tired eyes, and beads of sweat?” Baekhyun demands.

The farmer guy shrugs, holding up a basket. “Yes. You look adorable for me.” Then he walks away to put the basket into the storage room, leaving Baekhyun gaping in shock.

“Did he just call me adorable?”

 

 

***

 

 

One would think that Baekhyun would give up after that experience, but no, he is not Byun Baekhyun if he gives up so early.

After one compliment from Kyungsoo, _you look adorable for me_ , Baekhyun is all high spirit for the next day. No amount of white flies or bugs can destroy his good mood. Being adorably ugly in Kyungsoo’s eyes is enough for him.

With a face mask and complete protection all over his body, Baekhyun is defined as ready to the battlefield. Kyungsoo laughs, doubling over to the floor after taking a look at his astronaut look alike outfit.

Baekhyun is the best farmer for cucumbers in the whole world. He can harvest ten cucumbers in a minute, getting a proud clapping from the farm’s owner.

On the second day, Kyungsoo calls him cute again.

On the third day, he gets called as cutie.

For the fourth day, Baekyun is deemed as the cucumber genius.

The fifth day is when he gets a thankful hug from Kyungsoo.

The sixth day is when Baekhyun gets a holiday from the farm and he spends it sleeping for the whole day, while Kyungsoo chats around with his grandma in the kitchen.

For the past few nights, Baekhyun’s dream is always filled with a smiling Kyungsoo. And cucumbers too.

 

 

***

 

 

On one of these days, Baekhyun wakes up and realizes that his two weeks escapade is almost over. There are only about three days left before he needs to go back to the city and work in his narrow cubicle again. He doesn’t want to go! He loves being here and eating his grandma’s homemade food.

And as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he has grown used to picking up cucumbers. He can’t even imagine himself doing other things than harvesting and spending his whole day with Kyungsoo. It feels like he can sacrifice his life only to continue picking up on the cucumbers.

“Baekhyun, are you awake?” Kyungsoo is knocking onto his room and Baekhyun scrambles up to sit on his bed, wrapping his body with the blanket.

“Y-Yes!” He shrieks out, voice cracking in the middle.

Kyungsoo’s head slips inside and he smiles gently to him. “Good morning. Are you really awake or did I wake you up?”

“No, I’m awake already. What’s up?”

The farmer guy smiles, entering the room. “I want to ask whether you want to spend the day with me in my house. It seems like you are coping here alone and I realize that I have been very rude by not inviting you to my house. You can sleepover, if you want to.”

Baekhyun is wide awake by now. “Sleepover?”

At Kyungsoo’s nod, Baekhyun agrees almost immediately. Grandma is more than happy to kick him out of the house. _Get a life_ , she said.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s house is not so different from his grandma’s. It’s just more towards the masculine side, with not many flowers but more like pets.

“You have dogs?” Baekhyun shrieks in surprise. He has always loved dogs. He just hasn’t had the time and ability to take care of one. With his eight to four work hours, he wouldn’t be that cruel to lock the dog alone in his apartment.

“They are still puppies, actually. This boy is Jake, the girl is Jane.” Kyungsoo says, crouching down beside him and reaching forward to ruffle the excited puppies’ head. Baekhyun laughs when Jane crawls into his arms, it licks a stripe up his cheek.

“They are so cute!” Baekhyun hugs the puppy close to his chest. Kyungsoo nods. “They sure are. I found them abandoned about a while ago while I was back from the market. They were still so small back then and their pained whimpers made me took them home. Look at them now, so full of energy.”

Baekhyun spends about a few minutes playing with the puppies while the farmer guy grabs onto his bag and puts it inside the house. After a while, Baekhyun follows after Kyungsoo and gets hand gloves and farming pants shoved into his hands.

“What?” Baekhyun blinks, looking at the grinning Kyungsoo.

“Another batch of harvest is waiting for us. Come on.” The farmer guy winks at him. Baekhyun whines internally but thinks that with doing this will get Kyungsoo winking at him, then he wouldn’t mind doing it for more and more.

Cucumbers have always been Baekhyun’s most hated thing but now looking at it, he doesn’t feel that much of hatred. He still can’t eat it but at least he doesn’t mind holding onto it though. The skin is sleek and shiny as it’s green with some dots. It’s not that bad.

“Good job.” Kyungsoo is breathing heavily after lifting the baskets up, then he throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. The farmer guy is grinning at him, which Baekhyun can’t help but to reply back with a grin of his own. The arm pulls him closer and Baekhyun can feel their warm breathe mingle together.

“You should apply to be my assistant. No one’s been this diligent and smart in following my pace.” Kyungsoo jokes, patting his arm.

Baekhyun laughs, shuddering when he steals a look on Kyungsoo’s lips. Oh he wants to—

“Go take a bath. I will take one after you.” The farmer guy pushes him into the bathroom. Baekhyun stumbles, barely getting his bag thrown gently at him to seek for a change of outfit. He then stops moving to stare around the small bathroom. This is the bathroom in which Kyungsoo takes a bath everyday. Just with that thought is enough to make Baekhyun weak on his knees.

Kyungsoo is naked in this bathroom. Oh my God. Baekhyun, stop imagining filthy things—

Then his eyes catch the sight of shampoo bottle and also the body wash liquid. Baekhyun finds his legs moving closer and he picks them up, popping open the lid and taking a swift of the smell. It smells like Kyungsoo. He wants to smell like Kyungsoo.

There is a sudden knock onto the door, startling him and Baekhyun drops the bottle. He is lucky it’s plastic.

“You okay in there, Baekhyun?”

“Y-Yeah. What’s up?” He croaks out, hugging his bag close to him.

Kyungsoo’s chuckle is heard from the outside. “I just want to tell you that you can use my shampoo and all! Make sure you are fresh.” Then he laughs while walking away from the bathroom. Baekhyun heaves a sigh.

The shower is refreshing, but Baekhyun can’t help to be paranoid as he keeps glancing to the door. He is afraid that Kyungsoo would suddenly storm inside (although it is most likely impossible to happen, but Baekhyun wouldn’t mind though to be honest).

As soon as he is finished, he walks out with a change of clothes, a loose t-shirt he got a few years ago from a cheap bazaar and some sweatpants he likes the most. Kyungsoo ruffles his damp hair before entering the bathroom for his turn to wash up.

Baekhyun looks around the house, noting the similar placement with the one of grandma’s. There is an open terrace out there and Baekhyun goes to sit there, enjoying the little breeze blowing despite the summer heat. It’s so nice and calming here in the countryside, he wouldn’t want to come back if he could. He would love to abandon his word, enjoying life, harvesting veggies, and watering plants and flowers.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s voice wakes his up from his daydreaming, a cold can of drink is pressed against his cheek and making him yelps. Baekhyun huffs at the laughing Kyungsoo, before taking the can from him and thanking him for the drink.

“It’s nice here, don’t you think so?” Kyungsoo says, sitting down beside him while sipping onto his drink.

Baekhyun tries to ignore their barely covered thighs pressing together side by side.

“Yeah, it is. Nice house, by the way. Are you staying alone here?”

“Mm, kinda at the moment. My family is currently out to do some business in another village. They won’t be back for another week so I’m free.”

Baekhyun smiles. “That’s nice. You don’t have to sleep early and get your ears yelled at for sleeping in.”

Kyungsoo sends him an amused smile. “What are you? A teenager?”

The both of them laugh together, Baekhyun being the happiest one. He then sighs when their laughter dies down. “It’s so nice here, despite the heat. But I think I would love to stay here in the countryside. My apartment in the city is always so empty and cold. I could barely decorate the place due in having a full time job in the office.”

“You could always move and stay here for real, you know.” Kyungsoo suggests. Baekhyun shrugs, “If only everything is so easy.”

“Why? Do you have a lover in the city?”

Baekhyun chokes. “Oh, no, no! I don’t have any lover. It’s just about my work and apartment; I wouldn’t know how to do about those things. I’m single though.”

Kyungsoo says nothing for quite a moment. “When do you have to go back?”

“In three days.” Baekhyun glances at him with a small smile, yet it drops off of his face when he notices how close Kyungsoo’s face is to his, and how hard the gaze in his eyes is.

“Three days, huh? And you said you are single?” Kyungsoo tilts his attractively, his still slightly damp hair falling over one of his eyes. Baekhyun gulps, nodding.

“It’s enough then. Let’s have fun.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun croaks out, noticing Kyungsoo’s eyes trained on his lips.

“Oh, I have always wanted to kiss you, Baekhyun.”

And kiss he does. Baekhyun’s arms flail around in shock, feeling Kyungsoo’s mouth on top of his and kissing the daylight out of him. Just like what he imagines, those lips are thick and soft and moist.

“Wait! What?” Baekhyun gasps out a question when he forces himself to back away. Kyungsoo’s gaze is dark and he gives Baekhyun a smile that is so similar to smirk.

“You are not so subtle with all those ogling stares, you know.” Kyungsoo says before closing the gap again, this time giving Baekhyun a very strong kiss that leaves him breathless.

Baekhyun moans out, dropping the empty can of drink down before he throws his arms around the guy to pull him closer. Their lips mold together like _the missing pieces of puzzles_ and damn it, Baekhyun wants those lips all over him.

Kyungsoo pushes him to lie down, trapping him with his vein-y arms on each side of his head, while his lips keep abusing Baekhyun. Eager lips attach and detach, nipping harshly before they part for their tongues to meet. It elicits a high pitched moan from Baekhyun as their tongues tangle together in a twist of amazing tango.

“Fuck, you are so hot.” Baekhyun breathes out, slipping his fingers into the damp locks and twisting them teasingly. Kyungsoo grunts, running his hands along his sides.

“I think we should have a better surface for this.” He says before stepping away and grabbing Baekhyun up by his hand. Their impatient feet rush along the house, Kyungsoo pushing a door open and Baekhyun is quick to pull him in for another kiss.

Lips smacking sounds echo in the whole bedroom, making everything sounds hotter and sexier than it already is.

Baekhyun shudders, gasping out when those thick lips trail down the side of his neck. Impatient hands rummage through his clothes and before he knows it, his loose t-shirt is lifted away from his body. Kyungsoo’s breathing is ragged as he stares at him, and then he pushes Baekhyun forward to walk back until his legs meet the bed.

He bounces on top of the bed, Kyungsoo quickly trapping him down again with more kisses. Baekhyun squirms underneath him, lifting his legs up to wrap them around the farmer guy’s waist. He grinds their hips together, listening to their simultaneous groans.

“I want to fuck you.” Kyungsoo declares, his voice going lower than the normal tone. Baekhyun nods his head, “Yes, yes, please.”

Kyungsoo rubs his palms along the unblemished skin of the bare torso and Baekhyun thinks he is right for once again because those palms are so rough and dry but they are sexy as they run across his skin. The farmer guy’s hand slips under Baekhyun’s sweatpants to touch him.

“Going commando, huh? Naughty, aren’t we?”

Baekhyun smiles in between his ragged breathing. “It’s too hot. My balls need to breathe too.”

Kyungsoo laughs before wrapping his palm around the twitching cock, making Baekhyun chokes out and throws his head back. The hand moves up and down, teasing him. There is a thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, making Baekhyun bucks his hips up.

“Fuck, don’t tease!”

He hears a chuckle before Kyungsoo draws his hand out, just to pull those sweatpants out of his legs. Baekhyun lies panting there, waiting for the guy to undress properly to join the party. Once Kyungsoo shimmies out of his shirt and pants, Baekhyun’s eyes are locked onto his standing cock, dripping with precum.

Tall people usually have long cock. Baekhyun knows that the both of them are short and he knows that his size is the normal size, but Kyungsoo, for a short guy, has a pretty decent cock. It’s thick despite not very long.

“Shit. You are driving me crazy.” Baekhyun whispers out. Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, going lower to rub their cocks together. The friction is enough to throw Baekhyun’s head aside, gasping into the bed sheet.

“You have been imagining this, haven’t you?” Kyungsoo says in between his grunts, rubbing their cocks together. Baekhyun nods distractedly.

“You have been checking me out, right? I can see you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun ignores him. Kyungsoo chuckles at that and decides to stop his hand, eliciting a whine from the other.

“Why would you stop?” Baekhyun protests.

“I want to see your pretty fingers doing their job, Baekhyun. Come on.”

Baekhyun sits up, hard cock hanging in between his legs. He sits halfway on top of Kyungsoo’s lap, kissing him passionately. Kyungsoo’s palms rub along his skin, giving delicious friction, even as far as roughly groping onto his ass cheeks.

His fingers wrap around Kyungsoo’s cock, massaging it up and down. “That’s it. Very good.” Kyungsoo mutters against his neck. Baekhyun looks down, moving closer to press their cocks together before wrapping both his hands around them.

“Ah,” he whispers out, feeling his hips reacting to his own touch. Kyungsoo bites and leaves marks along his shoulder and neck.

“Very good. You have pretty fingers, Baekhyun. I have been imagining them giving me a hand job.”

Baekhyun is triggered by the dirty talk as he moans out. He fastens his hands, tickling Kyungsoo’s balls to rile him up. He feels Kyungsoo kissing his swollen lips again while the guy’s hands move down to the bottom swell of his ass, yanking them roughly.

“Finger me.” Baekhyun whispers against his lips, moaning when they kiss again.

Kyungsoo’s fingers trail along his ass crack and Baekhyun is going crazy from the impending pleasure. A blunt thumb presses itself against his twitching rim, massaging the opening before slipping inside. Baekhyun chokes out a moan.

“Don’t stop, baby. Keep your hands going.” Kyungsoo commands, slipping his entire thumb inside. Baekhyun nods, moving his hands again to massage their cocks together.

The farmer guy’s hand slaps his ass cheek and it jiggles from the touch. Baekhyun whines in delight, tightening his fists to give their cocks pressure.

“How about you bend over for me and I eat your little ass out?” Kyungsoo whispers lowly into his ear. Baekhyun whimpers at the image before he obeys docilely, getting onto his knees and elbows to present himself to the more dominant guy.

Kyungsoo blows an air to his rim and he chokes out, keening forward, but the tight grips onto his hips hold him still. Hands parting his ass cheeks before unhesitating mouth plants over his entrance.

Baekhyun’s voice cracks out in surprise at the meeting of his anal with Kyungsoo’s delicious mouth. The guy’s doing wonder with his lips, sucking onto his rim and kissing along his ass crack. There are teeth too digging into his ass cheek, marking him. Baekhyun has never felt this intense pleasure for that whole time he was sleeping around with many people. Kyungsoo has a shocking magical force upon him, making him submit with so little words.

“Kyungsoo, please,” he calls out, jutting his ass out for more.

The guy slaps his ass cheek again, the sound echoes in the room. Baekhyun fidgets around, crying in pleasure. Fuck. He wants Kyungsoo to screw him.

“Let me have my time to feast on you, dear.”

Kyungsoo goes forward to stick his tongue into his ass, ignoring the little mewl, and keeps going with tickling his inner walls with the tip of his tongue. His saliva trails down the chin and even to Baekhyun’s ass crack, sliding lower to the heavy balls before dripping down onto the bed.

Baekhyun sniffs, moving his hips to ride the sinful tongue like a pro while Kyungsoo parts those ass cheeks wider for more access, in the end shoving his entire face against it. Baekhyun pants for air, moaning submissively at the treatment.

Kyungsoo leans away, lips swollen and wet. He sits back on his haunches, landing another slap over the pink ass cheek. Baekhyun shudders.

“Do you want to come?” He asks, slipping two fingers past into the abused asshole. Baekhyun is now riding his fingers, nodding to answer his question.

“Then come for me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grasps onto the rumpled bed sheet, moving his hips while moaning softly. Kyungsoo parts his fingers like a scissor, while continuing to jab his prostate to fasten his pace to orgasm. It’s too much to take before Baekhyun spills out his cum onto the bed, all messy and sticky but no one could care about it.

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out, gripping onto the hips to spin him back around. Baekhyun looks up to him with teary eyes. His chest is heaving when Kyungsoo stands on his knees to tower over him, a hand goes to pump his own cock.

“Still so excited, don’t you?” He says, motioning to Baekhyun’s twitching cock.

Baekhyun whimpers softly. Kyungsoo chuckles.

“I heard about your hatred for cucumber for your grandma.” He says and Baekhyun blinks his eyes to clear the haze. Kyungsoo tilts his head handsomely, “Why didn’t you tell me about it? Are you really that spirited to seduce me with your cute little shrieks over small bugs and worms?”

Baekhyun gulps. “Uh,”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Don’t worry, it’s cute though. But I wonder how you could handle being around tons of cucumbers when you hate it? Have you grown soft for them? Do you want me to help you growing to love it?”

“H-How?”

The guy smirks, “I could fuck you with a cucumber, Baekhyun. Would you like to try that kink?”

“What the hell? No!” Baekhyun shrieks, imagining a cucumber stuck up his ass. Fuck, he doesn’t want that!

Kyungsoo laughs at his quick rejection. “Kidding. Do not use food in sex.”

Baekhyun pouts at that. “Don’t joke around. As much as I hate cucumber, I wouldn’t want to have one deep inside my ass.”

“I heard the old talks about dick.” Kyungsoo says so suddenly, “And old people said, a good dick is not one that is soft like a sausage. A good dick is one that is as hard as a cucumber.”

With that being said, he pushes inside, past the tight rim. Baekhyun arches his back, gasping for air and flailing his arms around. His hands settle onto Kyungsoo’s back, clutching for dear life while the guy settles balls deep inside of him.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asks, panting.

Baekhyun huffs. “You are thick.”

The remark sends Kyungsoo into a laughter. “Thanks. It’s special for you, Baekhyun.”

He pushes Baekhyun down to the bed before he pulls his cock out, then slamming back in. the purrs coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth are strained and breathless. The cock slides so easily due to the amount of precum and Kyungsoo grunts, holding onto Baekhyun’s thighs for leverage.

Baekhyun wraps his legs to X around Kyungsoo’s middle back, moaning like a real bitch in heat while being fucked into the bed. The sheet rustles and his fingertips dig onto Kyungsoo’s tan back, while he moves his hips to meet his thrusts. The powerful thrusts produce loud sounds of skin slapping that Baekhyun thinks are so hot and he would love to record them so he can jack off to them whenever he couldn’t sleep at night.

“You are so fucking good.” Kyungsoo says between his gritted teeth. Baekhyun pulls him down for a bruising kiss, their teeth knocking against each other and hurting their lips but Baekhyun keeps their mouths locked together.

Kyungsoo’s hands move up to grip onto his hips, rutting them together and fucking him roughly. Baekhyun bounces under his control, moaning with ragged breathing. His cock bounces along the movement, leaking so much.

“I’m… going to come.” He chokes out. Kyungsoo nods. “Go on.”

Baekhyun reaches a hand down to pump his cock, before it erupts for a second orgasm for the day. He slumps back to the bed, gasping for air while waiting for Kyungsoo to finish.

The guy grunts, before blowing his load into him. Baekhyun whines pleasingly at the feeling of stickiness sloshing inside of him.

“Was it good?” Kyungsoo bends down to whisper to him.

Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. “Definitely.”

 

 

***

 

 

The rest of their days are spent screwing each other. Most of the times, Baekhyun is pressed against any surface they could find. He could just stand up to grab some drinks and Kyungsoo will be hiking him up to fuck him against a wall. Or he can go to pee in the bathroom and he will be backed up onto the sink.

When they finally get out of the bed, Baekhyun has his mouth wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock with the warm water of shower hitting their skin. And then he will be facing the wall, gasping for breath on the wall and trying to find a purchase to hold because Kyungsoo gives powerful thrusts into his ass.

Or that one time when Baekhyun feels his ass is throbbing and he wants to reverse, which Kyungsoo gladly lets him to. He pounds into Kyungsoo with so much force and Baekhyun loves seeing the pleasured face the farmer guy is sporting.

Two days of screwing each other, Baekhyun has finally realized that he will be going back to the city tomorrow. At the thought of that, he stops chewing onto the delicious stir fry Kyungsoo had cooked earlier.

“What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” Kyungsoo notices his halting movement. Baekhyun gulps the remaining food down his throat.

“No, it’s not that. I just realize that I have to go back tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo gives him a tiny smile. “I would persuade you to stay here but I can’t be selfish because you have your own life.”

“What do you think I should do?” Baekhyun questions, his mind wandering.

The farmer guy gives him a look. “I don’t know, Baekhyun. It’s your decision to make, not anyone else’s.”

The vague answer makes Baekhyun even more confused. He wants to stay here, with his grandma and with Kyungsoo, but what should he do with his life in the city? As much as he likes being in the countryside, he has spent almost his whole time in the city so it’s kind hard to make a decision this fast.

“Whatever your decision is, I won’t think of you any less. Just choose what you think will be the best, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo reaches across to pat his hand gently. Baekhyun stares at their hands and he twists his wrist to let their palms meet.

“Yeah.” He smiles. Kyungsoo gives him a reassuring grin. “I like you, by the way. Really, really like you.” Baekhyun admits out.

Kyungsoo lifts his eyebrows by his sudden confession, his eyes twinkling in affection and amusement.

“I like you too, by the way. Really, really like you.” Kyungsoo says in a teasing tone, yet Baekhyun can hear the sincerity in it.

“Have you ever heard about love at the first sight? If you do, then you will understand it pretty well.” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo chuckles, nodding his head. He grips onto his hand and brings him out of the kitchen, completely ignoring their abandoned meal. Baekhyun lets himself be pulled into the bedroom where he them goes to kiss Kyungsoo softly, until they shed their clothes away to indulge in another physical intimacy.

By the end of the day, Baekhyun has decided.

 

 

***

 

 

Early in the morning, Baekhyun says bye to his grandma. The old woman cries a bit at his rush decision of leaving the countryside, so Baekhyun hugs her close. Poor Grandma, she must have grown so fond of having him here.

“Don’t cry, hmm? I love you.”

He skips out to the bus stop, ignoring the pang in his heart for leaving without saying a goodbye to Kyungsoo. It will hurt him more to say goodbye to him, so Baekhyun chooses to just be a jerk and leaves him alone without any last word. He hopes Kyungsoo can understand his decision.

As he loads into the bus, he trains his eyes onto the side road for the last time before the vehicle drives away. Baekhyun presses his head against the window, sighing heavily.

City; here he comes.

 

 

***

 

 

Resigning from his job has never crossed in his mind so Baekhyun is kind of surprised by himself for typing the resignation letter so fast. He clicks it and sends it to his supervisor without a second thought. He used to think that he would be tied down to this job for the rest of his life but now he thinks about it again, he wouldn’t want to stay under a stinky boss just for the low salary.

He packs his things, loading his luggage and bringing more of his belongings than the last time. He decides to keep his apartment empty, if maybe one day he would like to come back to the city to enjoy the life here. He covers his things and furniture with big white cloths to prevent them being dusty. He empties his fridge before he then goes to the mart to buy many foods to bring which are not easily ruined by the change of temperature.

With his last paycheck settled in his account, Baekhyun loads his things into the bus, leaving his modern life behind and heading towards the only place where he thinks he is happier than he has ever felt for his whole life.

 

 

***

 

 

The summer is almost over but Baekhyun can still feel the heat by the fact that his sweats are trickling down his face and neck. He is smarter this time though; wearing a loose cotton shirt with some kind of cotton trousers, instead of his usually tight fitting clothes. Plus sandals.

_Countryside, here I am!_

The bus has long gone and Baekhyun is still here, alone, by the side road, waiting and trying his luck. If he is lucky enough, he will get to his grandma’s house before the night comes, but if he is unlucky, then he will just settle on the side road and sleep in his packed sleeping bag until someone might find him.

The sun is still so hot and Baekhyun sits cross legged on the road, eating the dried squid snack and sipping onto the last energy drink he has brought from the city. He is kind of hungry and he wants to take a bath and sleeps the heat away, but for now he has to find some kind of transportation to bring him away from here.

 

He hears the distinct noise of vibrating vehicle and Baekhyun rises up from the roads, standing on the heels of his feet. With his heart thundering against his ribcage, Baekhyun is smiling all the while a tractor drives the vehicle closer towards where he is standing.

When the tractor drives close enough, Baekhyun shouts in between the noises, “Sir, can you help me, please?”

The tractor’s driver looks up and he has a look of surprised and shock, but still instantly welcoming. Baekhyun smiles widely, wringing his hands shyly back and forth.

“Do you need help with something, Sir?” The tractor driver asks, his voice is still the same low and gentle that tickles Baekhyun’s heart. He even has a smile on his lips, those thick and plump lips that Baekhyun loves and is dying to kiss right here, right now.

Baekhyun shrugs shyly. “Yeah, actually I just moved out of the city and is in need to settle in the countryside. I need help to walk from here because as you can see,” he pauses and gestures to his many belongings, “I don’t think I can drag them all to my grandma’s house.”

There is a look of relief and happiness flashes in the driver’s eyes before he smiles amusedly at him. Baekhyun continues, “And also, I need help to contact my boyfriend. He is the best cucumber farmer here in the village and his name is Kyungsoo. Do you happen to know him, Sir?” He asks teasingly.

The guy laughs at him, nodding.

“Hop in, I can take you to him.” Kyungsoo smiles warmheartedly.

Baekhyun grins at him. “Thanks.”

 

 

***

 

 

(“I miss you, by the way.”

“I miss you more.”

“Anyway, are you ready for another round of cucumber plucking?”

“Oh my God, please don’t start!”)

 


End file.
